The response of global climate to greenhouse gases, particularly CO.sub.2, is of increasing concern to industrialized nations. International agreements concerning CO.sub.2 emissions will have a major impact on governmental policy of advanced nations in the form of environmental regulation and industrialization policy. Atmospheric and oceanographic scientists are involved in detailed studies of the impact of CO.sub.2 and other greenhouse gases on the global climate. Their findings will shape the direction the international community takes with regards to worldwide regulation of CO.sub.2 emissions.
Scientific studies of global warming include predictive computer models as well as worldwide data collection. Projection of temperature trends suggest many alternative scenarios dependent on the rate of CO.sub.2 increase. The CO.sub.2 increase rate depends on the balance between its production and destruction by a variety of biological and physical processes which are presently poorly understood. Consequently, collection of CO.sub.2 data is critical to evaluating and improving these climate models. Global profiles of highly accurate CO.sub.2 data are needed. In particular, water, such as the oceans and other bodies of water, contain much more CO.sub.2 than the atmosphere and may, in fact, act as a CO.sub.2 sink or source. The flux of CO.sub.2 across the air-water interface therefore becomes a very important parameter in determining the rate of change of CO.sub.2 in the atmosphere.
Current processology relies on exacting sample collection and preparation, and time consuming analysis. The operation of gas chromatographic or infrared analyzers requires a dedicated analytical laboratory and expert personnel to attain the necessary level of accuracy and precision. These systems are also expensive, difficult to automate, require frequent calibration, are poorly suited to real time monitoring of CO.sub.2 in water and/or air, and needs constant maintenance. Most certainly, they are not well suited for wide scale, untended deployment in the large numbers necessary to provide data sufficient for a global profile.
Therefore a need exists for a sensor system capable of reliable, highly accurate analysis of CO.sub.2 in air and/or water. This can include long term unattended analysis of CO.sub.2 in air and/or water, particularly from aboard ship or mounted on buoys or other platforms.